Una palabra a través de la ventana
by Rckspdr
Summary: Nunca nadie, nunca ninguno dijo lo que sentia. "Diselo". Lo guardaron para si mismos. "¿Ahora que caso tendria?". "A veces, nada podemos cambiar; a veces lo que más queremos, de la manos se nos va..."


**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios. _**

* * *

**_...De un unico momento..._**

La orden ya había sido dada, el mismo ministro de magia se la dio en persona; tenían una semana para atrapar a los prisioneros que, hacia unas horas, se habían fugado de Azkaban antes de alertar a la comunidad mágica. Ya tenía todo listo, se había despedido de Ginny, diciéndole que la amaba…aunque fuera una cruel mentira; Ron y Astoria lo esperarían en el traslador acordado.

Podía marcharse ya y terminar con esto cuanto antes, pero aun debía hacer una parada o mejor dicho quería hacer una última parada. Apresurado llego hasta las puertas de caoba con las iniciales H.J.W. grabadas en ellas. Como le dolía ver eso, si tan solo lo hubiera mencionado antes, ahí diría H.J.P. Como era su costumbre entro sin tocar, todo seguía como la última vez que lo visito esta mañana. Observando por la ventana, su castaña estaba pensativa, perturbada.

"Ya tengo que irme… venía a despedirme"

"¿Te habías despedido esta mañana no?" sin voltear, le menciono enfadada. Él cerró un momento los ojos; habían estado discutiendo otra vez el mismo tema de hace años… decirle al mundo una verdad que ambos sabían desde hacía mucho, diez años para ser exactos. Mientras él quería gritárselo a todos, ella quería seguir guardándolo. Harry sabía que solo se hacia la fuerte y que por dentro le dolía tanto como a él. En un arranque de desesperación, le grito un último adiós, le grito que sería la última vez que lo vería y salió enfadado de ahí… para después darse de topes con su bludger conmemorativa en su despacho.

Paso toda la tarde tirado en su silla hasta que el ministro Shaklebolt lo llamo para darle las buenas nuevas. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo para encontrarla, ahora, mirándolo con una expresión que no pudo determinar; con paso lento se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Se disculpó por todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, por todas las peleas sin sentido en que se habían metido; ella asintió disfrutando de la loción del hombre que amaba.

Ella estaba casada con Ron Weasley, él con Ginny Weasley. Ambos estaban casados y aun así, entre las sombras, se amaban. La verdad les cayó como bote de agua fría una madrugada del 25 de diciembre, 5 años después de la muerte de Harry; en la tumba de los padres del muchacho, bajo un solitario muérdago, se encontraron después de haberse perdido, se amaron después de haberse querido. Él se había enterado 10 años atrás; ella se había enterado 10 años atrás y un baile en una tienda de campaña fue el catalizador. Nadie dijo lo que sentía, nadie grito lo que quería y, ahora, ambos se arrepentían.

"Estoy cansado de vivir una mentira Hermione… si vuelvo, gritare al mundo que te amo."

"Vas a volver, es una orden… apenas llegues, vienes conmigo y juntos gritaremos lo que sentimos."

Un "Te amo" de parte de él, que esta vez sí fue sincero; un "Te amo" de parte de ella, con más convicción que nunca y esa fue la penúltima conversación que tuvieron.

* * *

Las naranjas hojas caen lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo, pero lo hacen. El frio se cala hasta los huesos, el invierno se acerca, es lo más probable; gente va, gente viene, gente nace, gente muere. Nadie se detiene a ver aquellas viejas bodegas en remodelación; para nadie tiene importancia, hace años que están así… bueno, casi nadie…

* * *

El final de octubre. Un recordatorio de la madre tierra para que todos sepan, para que todos recuerden que todo tiene un principio, una primavera y tiene un fin, un invierno y que entre estos dos hay algo que fue relatado, hay un clímax donde las cosas pudieron cambiar… pero no lo hicieron.

El último día de octubre. Una fecha de gozo, de burla, de humillación; de gozo porque todos disfrutan los dulces sin saber realmente lo que hacen; de burla porque no creen que algún día regresen del abismo al que fueron condenados; de humillación porque se sienten superiores a ellos… al fin y al cabo son solo fantasías, cuentos, leyendas que no volverán, quizás.

El 31 de octubre. La fecha que todos aquellos que saben la verdad recordaran por generaciones; el día que Lord Voldemort cayó por primera vez… ahora se convierte en el día en que su vencedor caerá también.

El silbante y solitario viento vaga por las calles de Londres, notando el barullo que hay esa noche, abriéndose paso por los suburbios y la zona residencial. Echa un vistazo antes de llegar a su destino, familias enteras, padres, madres, todos con uno, dos, incluso tres niños. Todos disfrazados de fantasmas, de hadas, de demonios, de princesas, de magos y brujas.

Sorprendido vuelve a su tarea y como nadie más, vuela hasta su próxima parada. Los gases producidos por automóviles y autobuses tratan inútilmente de frenarlo. La clásica caseta telefónica londinense se abre ante una mujer rubia de ojos soñadores; sin perder tiempo entra con ella y baja con ella.

El ministerio de magia bulle en actividad que, sinceramente, no será nada con lo que se avecina. La desconocida corre al ascensor, él la sigue flotando a un costado; el ascensor se mueve muy lento al gusto de ambos. Una ansiosa, el otro a la expectativa llegan al Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica.

La mujer rubia corre, esquiva a cada persona a su paso, hace maniobras imposibles con tal de llegar a uno de los despachos más importantes del departamento. Por fin visualizan las puertas de caoba, las doradas iniciales H.J.W le indican que están en el lugar correcto; la mujer toca la puerta, "Pase" se escucha, angustiada entra, su invisible compañero atrás no se queda.

Una gran habitación los recibe llena de diplomas, certificados y trofeos, todo en perfecto estado. Adentro otra mujer, esta vez castaña; observa, pensativa e impaciente, a través del gran ventanal, la estrellada noche. El viento, impaciente, espera saber lo que pasa, espera saber porque él lo mando aquí.

"Han vuelto pero…" comenzó la rubia.

"¿Dónde está…? Le ordene que viniera conmigo apenas regresaran." interrumpe otra mujer sin voltear. Ya dos han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo vio, no sabía que pensar.

"Hermione… él está en San Mungo…"

Esta vez Hermione, como escucho que se llamaba, volteo temerosa, anhelante de que solo una mentira fuera, una cruel y pesada broma de su loca amiga.

"No juegues Luna… no juegues con eso por favor." Su voz se escucha débil y rota. Sus vidriosos y mieles ojos la acompañan.

"Vine tan rápido como pude, tenemos que irnos ya… no saben cuánto tiempo tiene"

Hermione asintió y le ofreció un brazo a Luna. Él se acerca a ellas poco antes de que desaparecieran, su viaje aún no ha terminado, todavía tiene dos lugares más que visitar.

* * *

Nadie se detiene a ver aquellas viejas bodegas en remodelación; para nadie tiene importancia, hace años que están así… bueno casi nadie.

Una solitaria y pequeña hoja de papel se despide del viento, su compañero; planea entrando al edificio, sube y baja, entra y sale de habitaciones y oficinas en cada piso; un rato después encuentra al maniquí junto a la ventana, recordando sus instrucciones la atraviesa, se siente húmeda pero cuando sale está completamente seca.

Una recepción la recibe, el aire generado mágicamente la impulsa hasta el elevador, pasa inadvertida por las pulcras paredes; una mujer y un hombre, ambos rubios, sale corriendo del elevador, al parecer llevan prisa. Entra antes de que este se cierre, dentro una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas se truena los dedos angustiada, desesperada; al lado de ella un hombre pelirrojo y pecoso tiene la mirada perdida, esta pensativo, por su expresión aún no ha digerido algo reciente, sigue consternado, aturdido, sorprendido. Ambos están sucios y sus harapientas ropas lo demuestran, parecen policías.

El ascensor los lleva hasta la cuarta planta, "Daños provocados por hechizos" reza el letrero. Los tres salen apresurados hasta la sala de espera, uno se desvía y sale por una ventana colindante; vuelve a ver el oscuro paisaje que ofrece Londres antes de entran de nuevo por la ventilación, un cuarto del blanco más puro alberga a por lo menos 20 personas; todas hacen algo por el paciente, unas toman notas, otras aplican rayos de colores al desgatado cuerpo, otras revisan unas extrañas maquinas que producen pitidos. Pero todas, absolutamente todas, lucen desesperadas.

Libros vuelan de un lado a otro, revisados una y otra vez; libros antiguos, de hace más de diez siglos; libros nuevos, de un siglo o dos como mucho. Paciente, nuestra amiga reposa al pie de la ventana, en espera de su compañero.

* * *

Ser Hermione tiene sus ventajas, piensa nuestro amiguito. Se aparecieron directamente en San Mungo, podía sentir la desesperación y angustia de Hermione; mientras corrían veía todo en cámara lenta.

Enfermeras, viniendo de un lado a otro, todas apresuradas. Ningún sanador se ve a la vista, todos se encuentran con un solo paciente. Pequeñas gotas de agua viajan desde los ojos de la castaña, pero solo son unas cuantas que logran escapar, todas las demás siguen injustamente apresadas.

Volviendo a la normalidad, llegan rápidamente al ascensor. Tarda en bajar, o eso les parece; cuando por fin llega, entran y cierran las puertas. Desesperada toca el botón con un cuatro sobre él, la planta que Luna le había indicado. Los segundos se vuelven minutos, los minutos se vuelven horas.

Alcanzan la cuarta planta, corren hasta la sala de espera. Muchas cabezas pelirrojas se pueden ver, un hombre rubio, una mujer de ojos jade, un hombre de color.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunta Hermione jadeante.

"No nos han dicho nada aun…" contesto la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

Pasaron dos horas sin que nadie emitiera algún sonido, cada persona estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos. La familia de pelirrojos pensaban en que pasaría si alguien que consideraron su hijo y hermano, se fuera; el hombre de color en que él más eficiente jefe de aurores, que alguna vez hubiera estado a su ordenes, se iría dejando un gran vacío en el corazón de toda la comunidad mágica; una mujer pelirroja en que sería de ella si su amado esposo la dejaba; La mujer de ojos verdes en que sería de ella sin su mejor amigo y compañero auror, no se creía capaz de soportar perder a un ser querido más; un hombre pelirrojo en por qué lo hizo, debió alejarlo, de enfrente quitarlo; el hombre rubio en todas las cosas horribles que les hizo durante su infancia; Luna en el que fue su primer amigo y la primera persona que la trato como a una igual.

Hermione pensaba en lo que pudo ser y, tal vez, nunca podrá ser. En lo que pudo hacer y no hizo, en lo que siempre estuvo frente a ella y nunca grito.

"¿Qué sucedió?" volvió a preguntar, después, un poco más controlada.

"Pues veras…" intento responder el hombre pelirrojo pero la puerta de la habitación más cercana se abrió, dejando salir a los veinte sanadores que estaban dentro de ella. Uno se despidió de los demás y camino hasta quedar delante de Hermione y las demás personas.

"Neville… ¿Él está bien?" pregunto Luna.

Quien fuera alguna vez uno de los chicos más tímidos de Hogwarts se veía cansado, perturbado y nervioso.

"¿Neville…?" Pregunto esta vez Hermione de nuevo ansiosa.

"No sabemos qué tipo de maldición cayó sobre él… no está en ninguno de nuestro libros de medimagia; lo único que sabemos es que su cuerpo está envejeciendo velozmente y a pesar de que su magia se hace fuerte con la edad que su cuerpo adquiere, está muriendo… creemos que solo le quedan una horas…. Lo mejor será que se despidan uno por uno, yo ya lo hice."

El sanador se alejó rápidamente, dejando a todos los presentes consternados. El hombre rubio pidió entrar primero, alegando que deberían entrar desde los más lejanos hasta los más cercanos al hombre.

Cinco minutos después, salió visiblemente perturbado. Luego entro el hombre de color, luego cada uno de la familia de pelirrojos. Media hora después Luna entro y, para sorpresa de todos sonriente salió, algo que varios se tomaron a mal. Nunca nadie sabría de lo que se acababa de enterar.

La esposa pelirroja fue la siguiente, todos sorprendidos creyeron que sería la última, mas sin en cambio ella así lo pidió. Tiempo después salió inconsolable, el perder al ser que te ama y que amas es devastador… a menos que ames y no te amen, haber vivido engañada no es algo fácil de captar.

Ahora el turno fue de Ron. Él tardo un poco más de lo acordado y cuando salió, ni una palabra emitió, lucia perdido aunque un brillo ocular delataba que de algo se había enterado. Luna lo miraba perspicaz y el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

* * *

La mujer de cabello negro entro en la habitación, aunque el blanco siempre la calmaba esta vez no lo hizo, solo le recordaba donde estaba. Acostado sobre una mullida cama Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, se encontraba.

A su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos que compartía con él; Siempre lo había admirado, desde la primera vez que leyó sobre él, luego cuando por fin lo conoció en la Academia de Aurores, en su mejor amigo se convirtió.

Mientras los años pasaban, su cariño por él crecía y en sus decisiones siempre lo apoyo; en su falso matrimonio, ella sabía lo que sentía; en cada misión suicida, con él a cualquier lado iría; en sus continuas depresiones durante cada día.

Uno de esos de dos cosas se enteró, Harry y Hermione mutuamente se amaban. Lamentablemente la otra era que ella también lo hacía. El dolor duro poco; 2 años, poco mas poco menos, y lo supero; no fue nada fácil pero logro lo que nadie pudo. Ahora lo amaba sin que doliera, se entregaba sin que nadie supiera.

A pesar de toda la iluminación de la habitación no reconocía a su amigo, ese no era el Harry que había dejado en la recepción unas horas atrás, este lucia 40 años mayor que aquel joven y vigoroso jefe de aurores. La maldición lo estaba matando. Él estiro su mano haciéndole entender que la quería cerca, tan rápido como lo capto se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto vacilante. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero por alguna razón sintió que debía hacerla.

"¿Cómo estás tú?" preguntó el hombre mayor. Su cara no se cohibió y un gesto atónito mostro. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas, un escalofrió la espalda le recorrió, su cuerpo temblaba. Miedo; miedo a perder al ser amado; dolor, hacía mucho que no sentía dolor.

"Lamento no haber podido amarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo…" Él sabía su secreto solo eso pensó "…la edad te da sabiduría y la mía ha llegado, no digo que no te amé, digo que no te amé como tú me amaste ni como me hubiera gustado…" el corazón se le inflo de felicidad, él también la amaba aunque tarde se dio cuenta; las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras, en un abrazo urgente, se aferraba a él "… ahora que me voy solo quiero que sepas una cosa; lo que no fue aquí, lo que nunca hubiera sido aquí, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar es y siempre será."

Y con un suave roce de labios, así su discurso termino.

* * *

Rato después Astoria saldría llena de felicidad interna y tristeza externa. Nadie sabría que con unas mágicas palabras, el hombre que al amo, ama y amará, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, un futuro les creo.

La ultima en pasar era Hermione y no quería hacerlo; sabía que si en esa habitación entraba, de ella nunca saldría, con él se iría, el estar sin él no lo soportaría.

Dubitativa giro la perilla y a su destino entro, un amiguito detrás de ella la siguió.

* * *

El viento, conmovido, aun no comprendía que hacia ahí. Desde el techo miraba la escena, su compañera también lo hacía; ambos, Hermione y Harry, se miraban, no decían ninguna palabra y aun así se entendían.

"Ahora no podre gritarlo… te falle" dijo el mago mientras envejecía. Cada segundo, desde impacto la maldición, era un meses más de decadencia física.

"¿Que sucedió?" preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

"Dolohov… eso fue lo que sucedió. Al parecer no murió en la batalla, su maldición se dirigía hacía Ron, no quería perder a mi amigo y me puse en su camino. Logre transportarlo a Azkaban antes de que huyera pero, según me dijeron, se suicidó en cuanto llego…" la voz del anciano mago temblaba con el recuerdo.

Ella se lanzó sobre su amado y llorando se aferró a él. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero sabía que estaban de más, hasta el último segundo con él quería quedarse.

El momento había llegado, para eso se habían preparado, el viento bajo e impulso un poco a la pequeña hoja de papel. Planeo hasta llegar a las huesudas manos del anciano, que con delicadeza la tomo.

Con un dedo comenzó a escribir sobre ella, una sola palabra, con eso bastaba, no necesitaba más. Con un movimiento hizo que Hermione volteara, le mostro la hoja y a pesar de las circunstancias, él sonrió.

"A veces, nada podemos cambiar; a veces lo que más queremos, de la manos se nos va… a veces de un unico momento, en un día imposible todo dependerá…"

Eso fue lo último relativamente entendible que el anciano dijo.

"Hic vos, et non estis, et mutare fata ibi subsistes" le canto a la pequeña hoja de papel que, de regocijo, se retorció. Un instante brillo y al siguiente el mismo desapareció. A la ventana con un dedo apunto. "Portal maximum spatii et temporis" un nuevo hechizo creo con el cual el cristal acuoso brillo.

La siguiente tarea del viento llego, sobre si a la hoja llevo y a la ventana se dirigió. Un "Gracias" se escuchó.

La temblorosa mano cayó y un largo pitido la acompaño.

Un Grito se les unió.

Un temblor los sacudió.

Pasos apresurados retumbaron.

Y un corazón roto todos escucharon.

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el proximo.


End file.
